The Daughter of the Witch-King
by Tamuril Celebrindal
Summary: Cirindol has been locked up in Angmar as long as she remembers, by her father, Lord of the Nazgûl. She longs to break free of the darkness and live with the Free-People of Middle Earth.
1. The Daughter of the Witch-King

**_The Daughter of the Witch-King_**

I do not see the world as you do. When you see light, I see darkness. When you see green trees, I see burning fields. I have been in the Black Captain's captivity ever since I was a child. I do not remember the sun, nor flowers. I am locked away in a room high up in an Angmar tower never to venture outside. Although, outside is as vague as inside.

The reticent footsteps outside my door caused me to hastily make my way towards the damaged chair in the room, nearly tripping on my skirts. The wooden door creaked slowly and in came my father. "Cirindol, my dear daughter."

"Father." I whispered with no amusement. "Have you brought my rations for today?"

"I did." The Witch-King passed me one piece of cold bread. I glared at the dark figure before plunging my face into the small bread. "Enjoy it. You will no longer have food for awhile."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I am going into the East for some time." He faced the dark window. "I have left instructions to Vladmur, my servant, to watch over you. And I suspect he will not take you kindly as I." He dark face turned towards me. "I depart at dawn, dear heir."

Part of me chuckled, there is no dawn here. But the other part of me lamented, I would be left for the wolves. Despite the fact that my father was the Lord of the Nazgûl, he still took care of me. I guess there was still a slight goodness in him. "I take my leave." His figure quickly raced out the door like a ghost passing through. And I was left in my depressing tower once again. I decided to rest my head and allow dreams of freedom enter my soul.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the whispers of voices in my tower. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. The Witch-King stood over my body, and beside him, the young sorcerer Vladmur. Despite Vladmur's choice of dark clothing, he was fairly attractive for a cruel being.<p>

"I depart now, daughter. I entrust Vladmur will take care of your health." My father left the room as swiftly as usual.

Vladmur sat down upon my bed then and whispered only to where I could hear. "I'm going to get you out of here."


	2. The Wretched Tower

**_The Wretched Tower  
><em>**

The statement that this Knight would get me out of this blunt world caused me to leap to my feet. My brain instantly began to ponder at the nooks and crannies of Carn Dûm in ways that we could escape. "And how do you expect to do that?" I said, once I realised that it was near impossible.

"I am meant to look after you, am I not?" Vladmur said, his eyebrows raised. "That means, you have to be with me wherever I go. Besides these orcs are nothing but foolish, they have puny brains." He chuckled.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I know you long for freedom, my lady. I have known that for quite some time. And once I heard the King was going away for some time, I knew I could help you out." He approached me with warm, welcoming eyes.

"But you're a Dark Knight." I said warily. "Are you not?"

He chuckled and reached for his helmet on his head. It came off of his head with ease and golden locks fell to his shoulders, and his ears, they were pointed. "You're... an elf." I whispered with enthusiasm.

"Yes." He smiled. "Please, call me Rúmil. I am not Vladmur my lady." Him lips brushed the top of my hand and a rather large grin spread across my cheeks. "What do you say we get out of here?" He placed his metal helmet back on his head. I entrusted him to bound my wrists and lead me out the door. I took one last look at my old tower room before smiling and walking downstairs. Regardless of Rúmil's firm grasp on my wrists, I still managed to slip on the marble steps. The stairs were even darker than my room, despite the odd placement of torches. We seemed to go around and around in circles for many minutes, not even seeing the slightest hint of outdoors.

"How tall is this tower?" I whispered as quietly as I could, hearing my voice echo through the stone.

"Rather tall, my lady." He said, sensing my impatience. "We will be down shortly."

I grunted and rolled my eyes, impatiently. After many long, dull moments in that tower, I began to see the smallest sense of grey light flowing through the slits in the door. "Are you ready to set foot out of this wretched tower, my lady?" I could see Rúmil's smile through the grey light and I nodded happily. Rúmil gently pushed the wooden door and I squinted my eyes to see the grey courtyard. Orcs, thousands and thousands of orcs worked with a full armor wardrobe on their bodies. I furrowed my eyebrows as Rúmil took my wrists, leading me to the bridge. I watched in horror as orcs killed their own kind, feeding off of their brother's bones. I suspect my father never fed them. I looked up just in time to see the walls of the castle of Carn Dûm depart behind me. I was as free as I ever was, the air still smelled ghastly but it still felt so good.

"Nadal!" I turned around to see an orc walking towards us. "Who are you to take the King's daughter from her tower?"

"The Dark Knight, Vladmur." Rúmil said with ease. "I was given orders to watch over her."

"I am terribly sorry, my lord." The orc bowed. "Mirafar."

"Mirafar." Rúmil bowed and he drug me away. Ahead, I saw the bridge leading out of the courtyard and my heart fluttered. Soon, I will be far away from this wretched place. I will finally be free.


	3. Cirindol's Father

_AN: I know this chapter is rather short and sweet, but I simply am running out of time to complete things. I haven't read in months, nor watched a movie in full. I don't draw anymore more, and I rarely write. I've started up band again so, my schedule will be greatly busy, leaving a limited amount of time to do what I would like to do. I also start school in two weeks, so there's more lost time. I will try to write as much as possible, but if it takes forever, I sincerely apologise. Anyways, enough ranting.. enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cirindol's Father<strong>_

The walls of the Carn Dûm quickly diminished behind us as we neared Himbar, east of the evil city. Rúmil had explained to me that we would have to travel all throughout the lands of Angmar before we even made it halfway to Bree. He told me of Bree, of it's many shoppes and people. I had not even heard of this "Bree" until this afternoon. My whole world, my whole life was centered around Carn Dûm. I knew nothing beyond my tower. Perhaps I will finally get to see the sun and soak my skin into its warmth. Rúmil and I set up camp on a hill in the east of Himbar, far off the road to not cause any suspicion by the orcs. The elf was very skilled in building a fire, which I could not do to save my life. He made it look so simple, rubbing two sticks together then suddenly there was a fire.

"How did you learn to do that?" I whispered, watching the angles of his face lengthen from the flames.

"My father taught my brothers and I when we were very young." He said, deeply.

"Who is your father?" I asked quietly.

"I never truly knew my father, he sailed into the West when I was fairly young." Rúmil looked down at the dirt, studying it. "My brothers, Haldir and Orophin looked after me most of my young life.

"I wish I knew who my father truly was, not just a man who hides in a mask all the time." I sighed.

"The Witch-King is not your father, Cirindol." Rúmil said quickly.

"What?" I looked at him with grim eyes.

"He injured your father and took you for himself." He explained. "He kidnapped you Cirindol."

"Then why did he take care of me?" I asked, my rage growing. "Why did he let me live?"

"I do not have an answer to that." Rúmil whispered cautiously. "He did not want King Théoden of Rohan to prosper."


	4. The Boar

_**The Boar**_

The tea that Rúmil prepared for me did not last long in my mouth once I understood what he just said. "I'm terribly sorry." I smiled, clearing my throat. "You caught me by surprise." I set the tea on the dirt before folding my hands on my lap. "You're trying to tell me that I am the daughter of kings?"

"Yes, my lady." He gazed at me with such passion that heart seemed to halt. "Seventeen years ago, Théoden ordered my brothers and I to find you in Angmar. Although Haldir and Orophin backed out, I remained focused on finding you. I have been in disguise as a sorcerer for the Captain for fifteen years, just waiting for the right moment to lead you back home." He paused, listening to the songs of the night air. "Despite the fact that the Captain fed you, he loathed you. Every hour, he would tell me of your mundane stupidity, asking me if there was any way he could just kill you off. But he needed a way to get to Théoden, and to break his heart. He was waiting for the opportune moment for your father to come to your aid so the Captain could kill you with onlookers forever watchful. And every day, I pleaded the Captain to wait and not kill you so quickly. And when he finally gave me orders to look after you, that was my chance."

"What are you going to do when he returns?" I whispered. "What's going to happen?"

"A war against Rohan, possibly." Rúmil looked at the flames. "For Théoden's blood. For Rohan's blood. For your blood. Sauron wants to destroy every free-person ever living in this world. And the Captain is his ally. That's why you were taken. To be a toy for the Captain, he raised you to believe he was your father for so many years. And you believed it because you didn't know any better. You were merely just a slave."

"How long until I see my father?" I brushed away the thoughts of me being a slave.

"A month, possibly. Perhaps two." He sighed. "It's a long journey my lady."

"Please don't call me my lady." I smiled. "I know I am royalty, but you needn't call me that."

"It's proper my lady." I glared at him with no emotion and he chuckled. "You should get some sleep. We're traveling far tomorrow. Perhaps even make it to the North Downs." I smirked at him as I rested my head on the grass, gazing at the twinkling stars. I could only imagine what tomorrow held, what the sun warming my skin felt like. I was too anxious to rest but eventually darkness crept over my soul and I was asleep.

::

The smell of boar rose into my nostrils as I pried my eyes open. Rúmil sat on the grass poking the animal with a stick. "I suppose you like meat?" He said with no enthusiasm. He seemed rather bored and tired, not crazy about indulging in a young girl's escape from an evil land.

"I've never had it." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Here." He picked a piece off the creature and pressed it into my hand. I cautiously took a suppressed bite. Oh the taste was magnificent. It was like nothing I could ever explain or comprehend. How did I live without this stuff for seventeen years? I simply peeled off another piece of the boar and ate it like a child. Rúmil laughed, "You like it?" I nodded with a small smile on my face.


End file.
